


Starburst

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Butt Plugs, Crying, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: A long week of denial and Asahi wants to cum.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone MIA writing fics,,,,I've got a few more in my drafts and I go back and work on them every few weeks,,,,also the person I told I was gonna write some more trans Ennoshita content- I promise I'm writing some stuff, just please be patient with me!!!!
> 
> I wrote this like 30 mins,,,,,I hope you enjoy :0

"You're going to hold it in for me aren't you? because you're such a good boy"

And Asahi doesn't know if believes himself when he nods, an 'uh huh' leaving his lips needily.

And the fact that Noya's fat dick is really brushing his prostate on nearly every thrust makes it hard for him not to burst into tears at the overstimulation. He just wants to _cu_ _m._

"That's it, baby. Doing so well for me"

Noya praises encouragingly like he's going to finally let Asahi cum- after a week of denial- Asahi's cock leaks profusely every morning and he's not allowed to _touch himself_ because Noya asked him not to and he just wants to be _good._

"Oh baby" Noya croons and takes his face in his hands- Asahi tries to meet his eyes but it only feels like his thrusts are getting more harsh and fast and now his eyes are rolling back and he's letting out some unintelligible moans and words.

Then Noya cums and pulls out after a stuttered moan and particularly deep thrust.

"Shiiiiiit, fuck baby you're so, so good"

And tears pool in Asahi's eyes because he's still not allowed to cum even when he's been _so_ good 

"Hey hey, big boy look at me?" And Asahi's eyes snap towards Noya's big brown ones and he can't help it when a few stray tears escape- Noya's big hands hold his face.

"You did so well for me, baby" Noya coos, voice gentle and caring.

"Wanna cum, Noya" Asahi says through sniffles.

"Next time, baby" His voice still delicate like he'll shatter Asahi.

"I'm gonna plug you up first okay?" Noya soothes quietly, stroking Asahi's now longer hair out of his red face.

It slides in smoothly- his hole winking shut over the thinner part of the plug.

He grabs the water from the bedside table and holds it to Asahi's lips softly

"Drink this for me, baby"

And Asahi does what he's told.

And after small sips Noya feeds him half a banana and some dark chocolate because it's Asahi's favourite all while being told he's 'so good' and Noya's 'perfect boy'.

Maybe he'll get to come tomorrow.......or not.


End file.
